


Rescue

by Ellezaria



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 11: The Heiress, Gen, POV Baby Yoda, basically the child's thoughts when he was pushed into the sea creature's mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: One instant he was eagerly watching the big bubbles on the water, the other violently shoved into the water.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Rescue

One instant he was eagerly watching the big bubbles on the water, the other violently shoved into the water. 

He heard Dad yell "No!"

But Dad couldn't rescue him in time. 

He could feel something big coming up from the water beneath him. So he did what Dad had taught him to do in times of danger: close the pram shut and Dad will take care of the rest. 

Darkness enveloped him. He scrambled back but he hit the end of the pram and there was nowhere else to go. Horrible screeches of the creature hurt his sensitive ears. Darkness and noise was pressing in on him, suffocating him. 

The top of the pram had become dented. A few drops of water leaked in. The dent was growing bigger. He cowered back in fear. _Dad where are you??_

Then he was lurched heavily to the side. The sounds of blasters filled the scant air around him. _Dad is here!_

A few, long terrifying minutes later, he felt his pram being lifted out. A moment later the cover was wrenched open. He squinted against the influx of light. 

_Dad?_

No, someone looking like Dad took him out and handed him to his Dad. "Here you go little one." 

Dad's armor was cold but his embrace was soft and warm. He relaxed a little. 

Anxiety was rolling off Dad in waves. He was breathing hard, but quickly checked him over for injuries.

He coos and lets Dad know he was fine. 

"Thank you," Dad says to the others who looked like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it!  
> Check out the [ Behind the Screen ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/67418158)of this fic, where i talk about the process of writing it.


End file.
